


Peter Griffin's Big Bonanza

by jonny_umami



Category: monkey - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonny_umami/pseuds/jonny_umami
Summary: Peter Griffin has a funny snack.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Peter Griffin's Big Bonanza

"ahhh what a beautiful morning" siad peter griffin. he was in bed. then he got out of bed and stretched his legs. then he put on all his clothes. "feels good to be me!" he cried.

^^^^ thats peter griffin and if you dont know who he is get da hell out!!!! >X(((((

anyways he died lol 

_**THE END** _


End file.
